Instincts Of A Pokemon
by The remaining Ember
Summary: Dawn and Ash both have feelings for each other but will anything come of it? And what happens when Team Rocket hear of the young romance? Also the yellow mouse like pokemon, Pikacu, has a new female friend...will romance arise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I decided to go through the whole of my story so far and add in, edit and so on to try and make it a bit better. Let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews so far. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Pikachu!"

A small, yellow rat-like pokémon with a lightning shaped tail could be seen racing across the wide spanse of grass towards a wooded area. Behind the little creature a large building with a red roof and a large pokeball above the entrance could be seen bustling with pokémon of all types getting healed and their trainers looking worried or socialising with one another.

Several seconds later, a boy with a red pokémon cap on top of his spiky black hair, around the age of 16 followed the small pokémon with a frantic look upon his face.

"Pikachu come back!" he yelled out of concern for his best pokémon friend.

The little pikachu ignored his master and continued on his way through the trees with a look of longing in his black, bright eyes.

Ash followed the slight trail made by the nimble pikachu and came to a small clearing surrounded by large oaks, "Pikachu?" he called out hesitantly.

Seconds seemed to drag into minutes as the young boy peered into the trees, looking for any sign of movement from the pokémon.

Without warning, two individuals crashed out of the trees behind the boy and he span around with his hands balled up in fists.

Seeing the two people, the boy immediately relaxed and waved slightly at the pair.

The taller one was tanned and had short brown hair and had a rucksack slung over his back; stuffed full with all sorts of pokémon goods, medicines, food ingredients and the like. He looked older than the other two teenagers, about 17 or 18.

The other person was much different, she was girl about the same age as the black haired boy with very pale skin and slightly smaller then him. She was extremely pretty and slender wearing a black tight top ending in jagged spikes and a short pink skirt and her unusual dark blue hair flowed in waves down her shoulders out of her white beanie hat.

"Hey Ash, what's with Pikachu," the tanned boy called out having seen the yellow pokémon run away from his friend.

Ash looked up at the taller boy with worried eyes, "I didn't see you there, I dunno, he just ran off. Pretty weird huh?"

The girl walked up to Ash and put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him, "Don't worry Ash, he'll be alright."

Though the girl meant well, Ash seemed rather uncomfortable with her touching him.

He blushed at the contact and backed away inconspicuously from the extremely pretty girl, "T-thanks Dawn."

Dawn frowned at his unusual behaviour and leaned in close, peering at him suspiciously, "Ash, why are you red."

The two were usually so close and could talk to each other about anything and could joke about without worrying about hurting the other and yet, lately, Ash had been acting strange; barely talking to her and seemed to be strongly avoiding her much to her distress.

"W-what? No! No reason at all. Gotta find Pikachu. Bye!"

And with that the young boy ran off hurriedly leaving a very confused and rather hurt Dawn in his wake.

"Hey Brock, what just happened?" Dawn turned to the older boy for advice seeing as he had more experience with these kind of things.

Brock hesitated, "Well he's rather acting like me when I see a particularly beautiful woman before me. If I didn't know Ash any better, I'd rather say he fancied you."

He gave a nervous sort of laugh and avoiding eye contact thinking that maybe the younger boy may actually fancy her which would explain his odd behaviour.

Dawn stared at Brock, wide-eyed, "W-wha-? D-don't be so ridiculous," she flushed and turned away to hide her embarrassment whist wondering if Brock spoke the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Not much editing in this chapter as I thought it was pretty cute to start off with but still I've added some description and stuff so hope you enjoy and I think I got rid of most typos but sorry if I've missed the odd one.**

**Chapter 2**

**Ash's POV**

This is ridiculous I thought to myself in anger who am I kidding, she's totally out of my league.

Shaking my head, I walked further into the forest, tripping over roots, trying to get closer to Pikachu...and further away from Dawn.

Trees loomed up all around me, casting dark shadows around me and cutting off most light leaving a rather eerie twilight like darkness.

"ASH! ASH!"

I could hear my two closest friends calling me, searching through the forest and getting rather close to where I was standing. The were clearly worried about my strange behaviour and my little best buddy but nonetheless.

I really couldn't face them after what had happened, I honestly didn't think I could look them in the eyes without giving myself away, it was pathetic but I did what I thought was best.

I hid behind a large grey boulder just off the narrow, barely visible path.

The sound of two people stopped in front off my boulder and I held my breath, too scared to even shift the weight off my right sneakered foot which was starting to get pins and needles shooting up into y leg.

"I'm sure I saw someone around here" Dawn asked in a confused manner, peering around into the green bushes and past the thick tree trunks.

Brock sighed in defeat, "Maybe it was just a large pokémon, a munchlax maybe?"

They both ignored the fact that munchlaxs were very slow and rather loud, pretty hard to miss as they were so large and additionally weren't found around these parts in the wild.

"C'mon maybe he's up ahead," Dawn suggested warily and ran off leaving Brock to follow hastily.

**Dawn's POV**

Where was he_?_ I desperately needed to see him. To try and find out if what Brock had said in a jokey manner was actually the truth.

It hurt to be away from him, like he had taken a piece of my heart we he ran away from us into the woods.

Did I feel the same way? I think I did even though I had needed a slight push in his direction; the fact he may feel the same way. Despite the fact I had been denying my feelings for Ash, I realised that I did in fact want him more than anything else that I had ever desired.

No way, I thought shaking my head, he probably has loads of offers so why would I even shine a light to them?

He was totally gorgeous of course, his shiny black hair and amazing brown eyes. How could anyone _not_ like him? We had met many other women since we had been travelling and probably even more before we met. He might even have a girlfriend but not told me…

Me and Brock walked together in silence until a slight scurrying noise broke into our thoughts. It sounded too slight to be as big as a human and yet-

"Ash?!" I called out before I could stop myself, making my companion give me a strange, questioning look as I blushed furiously.

"Pika?" The hesitant noise of a pikachu called back in reply.

"Hey look its Pikachu!" Brock called out happily, "Ash sure will be happy to see you Pikachu."

Out of a nearby bush sauntered out a very flustered looking Pikachu, followed by an equally flustered female pikachu. I had my suspicions on the two young pokémon but they both seemed extremely happy and made a very cute couple.

The female pikachu was a very pretty one; slim with great curves, an unusual red tinge to her yellow fur and an attractive blue flower at the top of her head, next to one of her ears.

"Pik?" She said questioningly at Pikachu with a pretty high voice.

Pikachu nodded at his friends, took her small yellow paw and walked her over to his human friends confidently.

"Hi there, what's your name?" I asked the female pikachu in a calm and hopefully soothing manner in order not to scare the slightly nervous looking pokémon.

The pikachu tilted her head sweetly and replied, "Pikette."

I smiled and patted both pikachu on their heads, "You want to come with us Pikette?"

They both replied with a chirpy "Pika!" and followed us into a large clearing clasping hands tightly to wait for Pikachu's best friend and trainer wherever he may be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is my last edited chapter do far but I'm going to go through the rest, add a few more chapters and then maybe edit it again from the start, I'm not too sure it depends what you guys think I guess. Do you want me to focus on continuing with the story or add ore detail and make the contents bulkier? Maybe a bit of both? Anyway on with the story...enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The gang headed through the small peaceful town back to the hotel silently with the two pikachus following behind holding hands and talking in quiet, chirpy tones.

"Hey Dawn?" Ash spoke suddenly, making the other two humans jump, startled.

The young woman blushed and answered, "Yes?"

Ash stared at a distant tree, diverting his eyes from Dawn's clear blue ones, "I...erm...wanted to say...erm..." he hesitated, not really knowing how to finish his started sentence.

"Spit it out already," Dawn tried to joke but it came out more of a strangled squeak like that of a rattata.

"Thanks for finding Pikachu!" Ash blurted out quickly and then sighed annoyed with himself, why was it so hard to talk about his feelings around this amazing woman?

**Dawn's POV**

I sighed, there was me thinking, hoping, that Ash was going to say something else. Maybe proof that her feelings were mutual.

I smiled at Ash weakly, my heart thudding frantically, "No problem."

Shortly, we arrived back at the small yet comfortable hotel and grabbed our room key from the red haired woman sitting at the lobby desk. Much to the woman's surprise, she received a very cold stare off me as I took in her flawless skin and fantastic curves and glared enviously.

Back in the room in which we were accommodated, Brock left me and Ash in the small apartment whilst he went to assist Nurse Joy at the Poke-centre over he road.

Ash and I stood staring at each other for a while and he eventually went into his bedroom to tend to his pokémon.

Deciding to drown all my worries in a hot bath and escape from all my feelings, I went into the bathroom and turned on both the hot and cold bath taps.

Patiently waiting for the bath to fill, I sat on the edge of the tub and watched as the mirror steamed up at the hot wrath of the water.

Turning the taps off, I dropped y towel and stepped into the beautifully hot bathwater and sank down under the warm, soapy liquid.

Why did guys have to be so goddamn awkward, I thought to myself, bemused.

I closed my eyes and felt my tensed muscles relax as I massaged them and released any knots.

Piplup chirped on the toilet seat by the side of me and I barely had time to register the mischievous glimmer in her eyes before she dived into the bath with me, sending a spray of water and soap up the walls, over the floor, soaking all the towels and such.

"Piplup!" I cried out, half amused, half annoyed.

The little blue penguin like pokémon chirped happily and sent an armada of bubbles into the perfumed air.

A loud bang echoed off the walls of the small tiled room as the door was flung open and bounced off the wall behind and Ash crashed into the bathroom frantically searching for me, "Dawn?! Dawn?!"

Gazing at my crush shocked, I felt the blush rushing up to my cheeks, my face was obviously flushed.

We froze, staring at each other for a few awkward moments.

Ash licked his dry lips nervously, "I...err...heard you shout and a splash..."

I blushed even more so and grabbed the rather see through shower curtain to hide my naked body from view, it was better en nothing.

Standing up, I cautiously stepped over the side of the bath. At that moment my little blue pokémon rushed out with me and accidentally nudged me in the back with her sharp, pointy beak.

It wasn't a hard nudge but it was enough. The floor was coated in water and my feet were slick with soap.

I slipped on the wet floor and my eyes flew open as I felt myself fall. I tried to grab hold of something to prevent y fall but the shower curtain was ripped off its hooks and left y with nothing at all. All went into slow motion and the hard, stone floor rushed up to meet me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dawn's POV**

I gasped, and felt everything go into slow motion.

I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't, the shock forced me to keep them wide open, almost as if taunting me, making me watch my end.

Strong, surprisingly firm arms grasped me by my waist and pulled me upright against his chest.

As I fell, the shower curtain had fallen away from my bare body.

**Ash's POV**

Damn that woman and her infuriatingly hot everything.

I fumed in my room, waiting for Dawn to get out of her bath; maybe I should just admit my feelings to the attractive young woman.

I sighed, no she'd never like me.

A big splash and a cry came out of the bathroom and suddenly nothing mattered, I just had to get to her: make sure she was okay.

"Dawn!" I let strangled cry before bursting into the heat filled room.

My eyes opened wide, taking in the scene in front of me.

I stuttered my reason and watched as she carefully covered herself up.

Respecting her, I tried to look away but not quickly enough. I caught sight of Dawn in all her glory, beautiful pale skin shimmering slightly in its wet matter.

But then she fell. My instincts kicked in and I caught her and brought her body close to my own.

Her aroma wafted into my nostrils, apple scented shampoo overwhelming my thoughts.

We stood like that for some time; Dawn panting slightly in shock.

I realised she was naked but, in a weird way, it felt right, like we were meant to be.

Standing there supporting her, I felt her life in my hands, I could feel her every breathe and her heartbeat fluttering.

Up close, I realised how fragile she actually was, a slight girl of sixteen. Beautiful, strong yet fragile.

Dawn buried her head in my shirt and I felt a slight dampness, she was clearly crying.

Holding her more tightly I closed my own eyes and rested my chin on her damp head.

She gasped slightly and I felt her body shudder and tense up at my actions, but then I felt her slowly relax and accept me.

"Ash-," she mumbled into my chest.

Nuzzling my face in her hair slightly, I replied with a small shushing noise and we continued standing that way or several more precious moments. I became aware of her breasts against my stomach, applying a gentle pressure and her nipples digging a fraction into me. Admittedly, I didn't mind this but I wasn't going to take advantage of Dawn; I'd never bear to see her hurt.

Lifting my head off of hers, I sighed and thought what this meant for our friendship; would we grow together or apart?

Opening my eyes, I was startled to see Dawn's beautiful blue eyes staring intently up at me.

With a moments hesitation, I took one hand off of her back and lifted her chin up, tracing my thumb over her jawline, before bringing my lips down onto her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well last chapter had a cute little ending but this chapter...well lets just say we might need the firefighters over here, it gets heated but not quite M rated yet...**

**Chapter 5**

The next day the gang continued on their way to the next stop in their journey; a gym battle with Raven Fawklore, a fire type gym leader which was legend to be one of the strongest in the region and Ash was dying to compete against her.

As they strolled along the forest path in a silence that was unusual for the group, Ash and Dawn walked either side of Brock refusing to make eye contact with the other.

Brock, given up on trying to make conversation and break the awkwardness, walked along lost in his own thoughts.

What was going on with them two, he wondered to himself, they were fine until yesterday.

**Dawn's POV**

I loved him so much – how was it even fair to like someone so much it hurt?

That moment last night, was it real or just a quick 'fuck it' spur of the moment type of thing?

Glancing sideways past Brock, I noticed Ash walking along staring at the leaf covered floor; I wondered what he was thinking.

It had felt so good, so perfect. The feel of his lips on mine. I remembered our breath mingling and the way our bodies had slotted together so perfectly; like two jigsaw pieces.

Ash glanced up at me and I realised that I'd been staring at him for the past few minutes. We both blushed and looked away.

Brock made a small humming noise and said, "I see," in a quiet tone.

I looked up at him in shock but he seemed to be staring into the distance, Ash didn't seem to have heard at least.

Shaking my head, I continued to stare into the trees and bushes, lost in my own thoughts.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, "Ash, can I talk to you for a moment. In private."

Brock made a small humming noise, "I see," he muttered quietly before rising his voice, "I'll walk on ahead catch up when you've finished."

He strode forwards and left me and Ash standing alone.

We stood there awkwardly, staring at the ground.

Ash spoke suddenly, "So, what's up Dawn?"

I replied rather harsher then I intended, "You know what. Did it mean anything or did you just take advantage of me in the bathroom when I had my guard down?"

Ash flinched at my tone and replied quickly, "Dawn, you know I'm not like that. I wouldn't have kissed you if it didn't mean anything!"

Feeling a lump in my throat, I swallowed and replied, "But you've never done it before though..." I trailed off.

"Oh Dawn, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that," Ash spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact.

I couldn't speak properly, all that came out was, "Oh Ash."

I looked up into his green eyes and I slowly brought my lips to his.

I felt Ash's breathe as he gasped into my mouth and I replied with placing my hands around his neck.

Our saliva mingled as we opened our mouths into each other.

Feeling his hands move down to my waist, I moved closer towards him, our bodies' closer then ever.

As out tongues met, I moaned into him and felt him gasp in reply.

His tongue ran gently over my bottom lip and I moved my own out of the way, accepting him. He explored and searched inside my mouth, much to my pleasure.

His hands ran down my waist, onto my ass.

He ended the kiss only to push me roughly against a large ash tree.

"Oh Ash," I moaned as he placed his mouth on my neck and bit it gently.

He bit down harder onto my soft skin and I gasped in pleasure pain. I liked it on the rough side.

His lips moved down to my collarbone and I gripped his soft, black hair in a death grip.

I felt his breathe on my collarbones as he planted small, gentle kisses on them.

He stood up straight and looked me in the eye.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?" I answered in reply.

"Are you my girlfriend?" He asked seriously.

Tears sprung to my eyes, "Yes," I cried, "yes!"

**A/N and there you go, Ash and Dawn are together but it's not over yet! Next chapter is going to be taking this fanfic to rated M so be warned! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay guys this is a rated M chapter, I hope it's okay...**

**Chapter 6**

**Ash's POV**

I was exhilarated beyond belief. Who would of thought that I would ever be going out with the most beautiful girl on the entire planet, future top co-ordinator and pokémon trainer.

We walked back to the hotel, chatting excitedly, clutching hands warmly.

Brock walked alongside us, smiling as he saw our close proximity; shoulder to shoulder with Dawn leaning her head on me in a way that made my heart throb.

Smirking slightly, I looked down at Dawn. She looked back up and blushed.

"Hey Dawn," I spoke, alerting her attention, "think fast."

Shoving my body gently into hers, forcing her to step sideways and pout cutely at me. She shoved back at me, less than gentle.

I toppled sideways and narrowed my eyes, "You're gonna pay for that!" Before she could react, I grabbed my new girlfriend around the waist and hoisted her up onto my shoulders.

**Dawn's POV**

My life was officially perfect. As I relaxed on top off Ash's shoulders, I surveyed the scene of this new perspective. I could see further in the little town, the sweet red rooftops sparkling clean and the neat gardens full of varied wildlife. Flocks of pidgey flew around in the beautiful summer sky.

After a short while, I spotted the obvious sea green roof of our hotel and the big shell sign above the main entrance reading 'The Shell Hotel.'

Walking through the lobby and up to our room, we collapsed onto the beds and sighed in exhaustion.

The other two fell asleep shortly after but since I hadn't walked the last part of the way and wasn't as tired, I unpacked my clothes and put my items away in the wardrobe and drawers.

I found Ash lying on his bed, eyes closed looking very angelic and young.

Smirking inwardly, I took a few paces back and ran up to the bed, jumping on top of the sleeping Ash.

His eyes flew open and grabbed hold of me by the arms and pinned me to the bed so he was on top of me.

Giggling, I blew a wave of air in his face but I got cut off by a hard kiss off Ash.

I wrapped my legs around his pelvis and moaned into his mouth.

His lips moved down my neck and past my collarbones. Unclasping my hands from his silky black hair, I yanked off his t-shirt and stared longingly at the hard, smooth muscles he had been hiding.

"Oh Ash…"

He started to unbutton my blouse and I dug my head into the hollow of his throat.

I felt gentle, warm hands creep around my waist and across my stomach. Shifting his weight, Ash slide down and planted kisses on my bare skin.

I trailed my hands up and down his chest as Ash gently traced the edge of my bra.

Fiddling with the clasp, I undid my bra and took it off, revealing my bare breasts.

Ash stared in awe and a light blush came to his cheeks and I wondered if I had gone too far.

As I started to cover myself up, he grabbed my arms to prevent me, "No, don't," he spoke quietly and huskily, "I've never seen them before."

I realised then that I was his first girlfriend and he had never so much as kissed a girl before me.

He looked at me questioningly and when I smiled and nodded, he gently cupped one of my breasts in his firm yet soft hands.

I moaned and dug my head into his neck, nipping his skin there with my front teeth.

Ash moved his own lips to my hardened nipple and kissed it gently before taking it between his teeth.

**I really hope you enjoyed that, first time I've ever done a erm intimate scene so I hope it turned out alright. Please leave a review for any helpful tips and your honest opinion! Thanks for reading this far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brock's POV**

Sighing, I sat under the moonlight sky and inhaled deeply. The aroma of freshly cut grass tickled my nostrils and I dug my hands into the cool soil, closing my eyelids. The air had a slight frost about it yet it didn't bother me, I felt a fire burn deep within my heart and warming me from the inside.

I thought back to the past few days, all the lying and sneaking around my best friends' backs. I hated to think I was cheating then but they couldn't know...not yet at least. Lying back onto the grassy floor, I stretched my arms behind my head and opened my eyes to see the glorious shimmer of stars way above from where I lay. It was so peaceful out here, nobody could disturb me, least of all Ash and Dawn since they were back at the hotel sharing a room together. I was happy that my two best friends had gotten together, they both deserved happiness and I knew how much they had liked each other beforehand. Admittedly I was a little envious but it had been a while since I had been in a relationship.

Checking my watch, I smiled. Not long now, just a few moments to go and my wait will be over. Hopefully today would be the day...

"Brock?"

A quiet, low voice broke into my thoughts and I sat up cautiously.

"Hello, Alex," I said warmly to the newcomer.

Alex smiled shyly at me, "Thank you for coming."

Frowning, I replied, "How could I not come?"

Alex sat down next to me and pulled at a piece of grass, "I didn't think you would, it's hard to find someone like us."

We sat together for a few moments in silence before I spoke softly, "Anyone would be lucky to have you, Alex. Me included."

A few moments passed without either of us saying anything but staring intently into the other's eyes.

Alex took my hands and placed a gently kiss onto each of them before returning those stunning blue eyes back to my own brown ones.

"Brock...?"

Looking down, flushing slightly at Alex's warm tone, I replied, "Yes?"

"The past few days, they've been amazing. I-I think...I think I'm falling for you," Alex looked away from me, staring into the distance with a look of nervousness.

With Alex's words, I felt my myself become warm and happy, like this was were I truly was meant to be, "Alex, I feel exactly the same way..." I trailed off nervously.

The other looked at me seriously, "Can we really do this? They'll be no secrets, no hiding anything from each other and our friends."

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I look solemnly at Alex, "Yes...I think we can."

Both of us smiling we leant into each other and brought our lips together passionately.

As we broke apart, I looked at Alex and stroked his cheek softly, "Thank you."

So Alex and I were together now and I couldn't ask for a better guy, he seemed perfect. As he looked at me, deep blue eyes sparkling, his blonde hair ruffled slightly from the late night breeze and he smiled at me showing perfectly straight white teeth.

We leant in for another quick kiss when a gasp interrupted our company.

"Mummy, what are them two men doing kissing?"

Alex and I looked up to see a young girl of around 5 years old staring at us in shock. Her mother came rushing over, glancing in our direction in disgust and grabbed her daughter's hand firmly before ushering her away.

As we looked at the pair's retreating backs, the older woman turned back to us and spoke in a cold voice, "Can't you do that elsewhere instead of corrupting my daughter's mind."

She then placed her hand onto the younger girl's back and hurried away with a frozen look of horror plastered across her face.


End file.
